speex_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pandemonium
Pandemonium is an outer plane of evil and chaos that was once a larger plane known as the 'Elemental Chaos' before the Seed of Evil was planted by Tharizdun, creating the Abyss and cutting the plane in half. Pandemonium is made up of a series of tunnels and chambers and is separated into four layers which are separated by miles of stone. Gravity in the plane is usually based on outer walls of the caverns and tunnels, or on structures/settlements. Pandesmos Pandesmos is the first layer of Pandemonium and is also its most inhabited. Caverns here are large (thousands of miles across in some cases) yet most places are devoid of settlements due to the incredibly powerful gusts of wind that come through the tunnel. While a nation could fit inside a cavern the wind broke structures apart so easily that it could never happen. The walls of the caverns and tunnels gush with water and run-off that is carried on the wind to a central cavern where the headwaters of the river Styx begin. When the tunnels begin to become dead ends, one knows they are approaching the next layer, Cocytus. There are many portals to other planes that spawn here, in the form of large colored cubes. Red cubes lead to the Abyss, Yellow to Limbo, and Black to the Outlands, but occasionally this color code is wrong and the portals just send you somewhere random. So it goes. Locations The Madhouse is a citadel controlled by the Bleak Cabal, a sprawling and poorly planned mess of a city that use the walls of the tunnels erratically to avoid erosion. Most natives are considered to be mad, with many of the rest being deaf or blind (sometimes both mad and blind or deaf but rarely all three), with that said one would be hard-pressed to find a more friendly and hospitable city in the multiverse. There is a cavern that has been reshaped by Atlas to keep structures safe from wind, it is here that he holds dominion over Atalantonisi, a city of giants and Titans. There is a cavern which has been worn down to a glass-like surface of mirrors and then enchanted. In this cavern an individual can see hundreds of versions of themselves from different times of their lives or even different timelines or futures. It is said that one who can find their true reflection will be filled with insight. This is the home of the realm of Auril: Winter's Hall, as well as Raxivort's Black Sewer and Talos' Towers of Ruin. Cocytus Cocytus eschews the natural cave structure of the other layers and appears to be completely hand-made- manufactured in the stone. The smaller tunnels make for faster winds, making this layer even more uninhabitable. Locations In a tunnel called Howlers' Crag there is a ruined fortress. In the center of the ruins is a pile of stone that when stood upon allows one to send a Message to any being on the wind, and in a matter of moments it can reach the intended recipient. There is a cobblestone-lined tunnel of variable gravity that acts as a sort of gauntlet or obstacle course. It is impossible to see in the tunnel and any mistake means starting all over again. Those who reach the end are blessed with vastly improved perception for a year. Why anyone would have made this is beyond the guess of most people who would care to know. A fortress of Cyric known as the Shattered Castle is located here, the remnants of his former 'Bone Castle' from Hades although it is very rarely occupied by the god or his petitioners, preferring their realm in Limbo. The former realm of Garagos was located here as well, before he also left in favor of Limbo. The abandoned ruins of the first iteration of Warrior's Rest can be found here. Phlegethon Phlegethon is a natural network of caves but with gravity being closer to standard. The winds on this layer are replaced with constant dripping water and the layer is always colder than is comfortable, absorbing heat and light. Locations The realm of Ibrandul, Ibrandyllaran lies here, occupied now by shadow demons since his death at the hand of Shar. Hruggekolohk is a cavern inhabited by Hruggek's followers and petitioners, decorated with the entrails and skulls of trespassers. Agathion Agathion is a layer of disconnected pockets that can be traveled between using portals. Getting into a chamber is simple enough but getting out is another story, for without a key most portals here can't be opened. Those who do not have a quick portal accessible are doomed to remain until they find a key. Some beings use these pockets as vaults for hiding riches or items which they would rather remained hidden. Category:Planes